A new Captain A new Story
by FairyTailfan1
Summary: A secret that has been kept for many years has decided to show itself. A new captain; a new squad; a new story. Find out what happens. Set during the events of the Arrancar invasion while Ichigo is coming to fight Aizen.
1. Prelude

Prelude

Running through the forest, the wind in my hair, that is what I would have liked to think about. I was running from another captain, a fellow soul reaper, but he has lost his mind. _Performing hollowfications on those captains and lieutenants why did I have to see it?_ There was a sharp pain in my back and in my chest growing around my neck, I can't breathe. I stopped running and hid in a brush and tried to cloak my spiritual pressure as best as I could while taking in deep breaths.

"What is going on? Why can't I breathe?" I asked myself stunned.

"It is because the hollow is taking over." A very eerie voice said.

I froze instantly at the sound of the voice. It was that of Lieutenant Aizen from the 5th Squad of the 13 court guard squads.

"You seem surprised Captain Uzuki, I knew that you had been suspecting me of something for a while but you just couldn't put your finger on it could you?"

"Lieutenant Aizen there is only one question I want to ask you and that is why did you do this to us?"

"Every scientist needs his experiments they just happened to be the first of the batch. But you however, were a different story as I have almost perfected the transformation and when I do well I suppose if you live through this you will find out."

"If I was strong enough I would kill you right now!"

"Oh, but you aren't so you can't but that is alright I'm sure you will get another chance. Now let me take you to the fourth squad's barracks where you can get fixed up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want them all to see what you have become and I want to watch them cast you out of Soul Society." He replied with an evil smile.

As he picked me up, I threw up something white. This white substance I new was the hollow trying to form on the outside. Then a section of this hollow substance latched onto my face and started to harden. By the time I was in the fourth squad's barracks half of my face was covered and I was finding it really hard to breathe. Aizen put me down and then shouted for assistance and just left me there. With the hollow on my face slowly growing I was trying to keep calm as I recall him telling the others it grows faster as you get angrier.

I slowly turned my head to see a group of squad four's healers coming my way, but they stopped and stared at me when they got close enough to see what was growing on my face. Then one of them called for the Captain, thinking that she would know what to do with me. She arrived quite fast which is to be expected of her, she came and knelt down beside me and started to examine my face.

"How did this happen?" She asked calmly.

"Ai… Aizen," was all I could say in return.

"Aizen?" She replied stunned.

"Quick get me a stretcher," she said to one of the soul reapers standing behind her.

"Yes captain." One of them replied.

"Minako, do you know what is happening to you?" She asked me quietly.

"Y…Yes, my body is being fused with a hollow's." I replied.

"If that is true, I don't know what I will be able to do." She said quietly.

"I didn't ex…expect anything to be done, however if I can learn to sup… suppress the hollow may…maybe," I said softly, "Arrrrgggghhhhh!" I screamed.

Just then the stretcher arrived; the four soul reapers picked me up and put me on the stretcher and wheeled me inside as quickly as they could. I couldn't remember if Captain Unohana followed or if she went somewhere else, but at that moment I didn't really care.

I don't remember much over the next couple of hours, I kind of faded in and out of consciousness amongst screams of pain. I remember waking up at one particular time though, when my lieutenant was talking to the fourth squad lieutenant. They seemed to be discussing my case, my lieutenant kept asking how they could change me back, would I live through this and questions like that. Personally I thought I would live through this, I would just have to be careful if I ever got mad, so as to not let the hollow take control.

The next time I woke up, it was mid afternoon and my lieutenant was sitting in the chair next to my bed reading something.

"What … are you reading?" I asked softly.

"Oh! You're awake. I'm glad; I thought we lost you there for a second." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You almost died. Captain Unohana said it might happen because your body was fighting the hollow that was trying to come out and if you died the hollow would have taken over, then we would have had to kill you. But you are alive so you are yourself again to an extent," she replied.

"Well that's great, but what do you mean to an extent?"

"Well, I don't really know your better off asking Captain Unohana that question."

"Okay thanks. You had better go and attend your duties send one of the others over if you wish. Oh and can you ask Captain Unohana to come in."

"Yes, I hope you get better soon Captain"

With that she stood up and walked gracefully out of the room just as Captain Unohana walked into the room.

"Your lieutenant asked me to come see you, I suppose it has to do with the question are you still yourself?"

"Yes. Am I still myself or have I changed?"

"You have changed whatever Aizen has done to you made you stronger than a normal soul reaper captain."

"More power, I don't think I really need it," I said "what does the head captain want to do with me?"

"He wants to exile your squad and make them a back up force if anything were to happen to soul society."

"I see. What does this entail?"

"Your squad lives separate from the rest of soul society, you are to have no connection with the other squads the only person you are able to talk to is the head captain."

"Do I get the choice of where to live?"

"Yes, but it has to be practical."

"I guess I will have to think about it. How long do we have until we have to move the entire barracks?"

"Yes you will and you only have a couple of weeks."

"Great."

I sat up then, kind of frustrated that the entire barracks had to move all because of what Aizen did. But somehow I think that was his plan all along to get rid of one of the strongest barracks and their captain. He was planning something and I had a long time to figure out what it was.

**Please Review. I want to hear your thoughts on improvements. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1 The New Faces

**Chapter 1**

"Captain we need to help them, Aizen has taken this too far and we have sat idly by watching it happen I don't want to sit here and do nothing anymore." Ayaka said.

"Very well lieutenant we will lend our services," I replied, "gather the squad in the courtyard as quickly as you are able I have something I want to tend to first."

"Yes captain."

Ayaka and I have been friends since she was first assigned her position as lieutenant of the 14th court guard squad. I listen to her opinions and take them into consideration every time I do something; she has been a very trustworthy lieutenant for all these years. But now I have to do something without her opinion and without her help which is why I sent her to gather the rest of the squad. The two things that will allow me to beat Aizen just happen to be my zanpakutô, my zanpakutô are the second strongest fire zanpakutô in soul society, the strongest being with the head captain. These dual zanpakutô are named from there released form Demon Scythe of Fire, this deadly weapon is made up of two scythes connected together, with a hand hold in the middle for easy separation and manoeuvring. The bankai form of this zanpakutô morphs into a four bladed scythe with a chain coming from the middle. The main attack used is known as First Flame, The Fire of Life. This attack shoots a column of green fire in the direction that the scythe is pointing.

When in its bankai form I am able to call down one of the legendary beast spirits; the specific one is Suzaku the Vermillion Phoenix. With his help I am able to cure people in a 100 mile radius that I deem to be friends of mine. Finally with the help of Suzaku I can use my ultimate attack that I have only recently developed, it is called Fire Pyramid. Fire Pyramid, does as the name suggests, it creates a pyramid of fire around my opponent then in combination with that I use the strongest kido, that I created, known as Wind Cyclone. This kido creates a blue sphere of air and then forms a shuriken in the middle with the blades protruding on the outside of the sphere. I don't know the effects that this kido will have on the body as I have not, as of yet, performed it on a living being only on test dummies. But I will use it on Aizen if I need to.

"Uh, captain, everybody is ready. Are you all right?" Ayaka asked.

"I did not here you come in, you're getting better Ayaka, and yes I am fine I just needed to remember how to hold my zanpakutô; it has been along time since I have held them." I replied.

"Thank you. It has been along time but now you need to remember everything you were taught all those years ago and use those skills in conjunction with the new abilities that you have learned." Ayaka said.

"You are right again Ayaka and that is exactly what I plan to do, but this time I hope I will not need to use either of my hollow forms, I am sure you remember what happened?" I asked.

"Yes it seems it was only yesterday that you morphed into your first hollow form and it just grew from there." Ayaka replied.

"Indeed. If … I use either one of my forms Ayaka I want you to watch me so I don't get out of control, and do as I taught you. Suzaku knows that in that situation that you are in charge of what he does so it should work out, but you are my only chance and what ever happens do not go anywhere near Aizen."

"In case he releases his zanpakutô and then I could become his slave, then you would be lost forever. I understand."

"Right then lets get going we don't have much time until that substitute soul reaper reaches the real world."

As I followed Ayaka out of my chambers and down the hall to the court yard outside I took a trip down memory lane.

"_Captain what are you doing?" Ayaka asked._

"_I am trying to prefect this kido that I have been working on since I first became a captain." I replied._

"_Your own kido? But how?" _

"_I don't really know how I have just managed to get the first part done properly but it will take me a while to add the second part to it."_

"_So what exactly is it?"_

"_It is a wind sphere created in the palm of your hand and blasts the opponent back if it makes direct contact with the body it will also contort the skin and possibly everything behind that section as well." I said with a bit of strain in my voice._

"_That is amazing all by itself so what does the second part add to it?" Ayaka asked._

"_Well, I don't really know yet but you will be the first to know once I have figured it out." I replied._

"_How much spiritual pressure does it take to perform it?"_

"_I know you're interested in this Ayaka but if I don't concentrate I will lose … it. Dam!" I said as the wind sphere dissipated._

"_Sorry captain. How about a game of Flash Step tag to ease your mind?" Ayaka asked._

"_That sounds interesting Ayaka. Are you sure you are up to the challenge?"_

"_Come on captain you have to admit I have gotten better than last time."_

"_Yes you have but, you still haven't caught me yet."_

"_I don't think I want to play now."_

"_Hahahaha, I thought as much. Well have fun trying to think of something else to do."_

_Ayaka left without saying another word, as I went back to concentrating on my wind sphere. Maybe I concentrated a bit too much because the next thing I new the sphere started to expand rapidly. 'What is going on,' I thought to myself 'this doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be expanding.'_

"_Ayaka! Ayaka!" I shouted._

_Then I lost control and blacked out. Ayaka came running to see me encased in a fire column and when it dissipated all that was left was a hollow. The hollow attacked her and nearly killed her when the fire column appeared again and the hollow reseeded back into my human self. Ayaka lay on the ground not moving about a metre from myself, neither of us could move nor talk. Then a group of my squad came running and found us lying on the ground and carried us into the medical clinic. Ayaka was healed and moving around after two days, I was myself again after four._

"_How are you doing?" She asked._

"_I should be asking you that according to everybody else I attacked and almost killed you in a hollow form."_

"_I am okay now after I have had my rest. What happened to make you morph into that thing?"_

"_I . . . the wind sphere expanded rapidly and I could feel my spiritual pressure increasing at the same rate and then I lost control and blacked out."_

"Captain?"

"Yes. Oh right sorry." I said as I came out of my flashback.

"Is everybody ready?" Ayaka shouted down to the rest of the squad.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Very well then let us leave." I shouted down.

With that our double doors that had once lead out onto the streets of the soul society, opened so we could see the sky, clouds and when we looked down the city in which lied all this commotion. One by one my squad fell off the cloud and started heading towards the city. Ayaka and I were the last to fall off the cloud and make an unexpected appearance. With everyone gone from the barracks, the double doors closed themselves so we could no longer see inside of our home.

The wind rushing in my face was exhilarating. I don't think I have ever been this excited to fight before. There wasn't much to say to Ayaka seen as she already new the plan, the only thing that I regret was that day when I morphed into the hollow and attacked her. But now, we have to concentrate on the battle at hand if I do not succeed in defeating Aizen then the substitute soul reaper will have to do it and if the reports are correct than he will need all of his strength. My only hope is that I defeat him so that he won't be needed.

The clouds started to clear and I could start to make some people out, they seemed to be just standing there as if they were waiting for something to happen. As we got closer I could make out Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Hisagi fighting with Captain Tosen. I decided I would let them fight it out rather than get in there way. I new who I was going to start fighting as soon as he came into view and that was Gin Ichimaru. The only other person who may know his bankai as well as I is Rangiku Matsumoto. However she seems to be out of commission for a while so I will defeat him for her.

As I got closer I flipped upright so that I was going to land feet first rather than head first. As I drew closer to him I drew my swords out of their scabbards and let them rest in my hands comfortably. I landed 6 feet from Gin for a little while I thought he hadn't registered that I was there until he disappeared. I quickly scanned the area in front, below and above me and then turned around in time to deflect his shikai form of his zanpakutô.

"I see you have improved some what since I have been gone Gin." I yelled out to him.

"Hm. Your skills are as sharp as ever Minako. It is nice to see you again teacher." He called back.

"You haven't ever needed a teacher Gin you just wanted to learn the kido that I was creating."

"That may be true but I did learn some valuable skills from you."

"Like what exactly?"

"About how to create your own kido, and some other things."

"Well no offense but I am bored with talking I just want to fight, it has been along time since I have had to fight one to the death after all."

"As you wish."

I flash stepped and came behind him but he turned around just as I swung my left blade at his head and used my right blade to try and run him through but blocked both and jumped back. I decided to show him my shikai form.

"Agggghhhhrrr! Blaze! Demon Scythe of Fire!"

When I said this I clashed the two ends of my zanpakutô together, they made a ringing sound and they morphed into my double edged scythe. This must have been Gin's first time seeing my shikai form because his face was quite interested.

"Your swords take on quite an interesting shape there Minako."

"Yes the demon scythe a legendary weapon forged in the bottom of a volcano and the second strongest fire type zanpakutô in all of soul society. Rather destructive if you ask me."

"In all the years that I had known you I have never seen your blades go to their shikai or bankai forms this should be interesting."

"Yes well if you get the pleasure of seeing my bankai form you would wish you hadn't. Since I have been in exile I have sharpened my skills and learned new ones as well. I completed that kido that I started so many years ago and I learnt how to bring forth my true form of my zanpakutô to life and fight with."

"Your true zanpakutô, that, I would much like to see. Hm shall I make you show me?"

"You will be dead before I can get anywhere."

I decided to use my main attack from my shikai form which is first flame.

"First Flame: The Fire of Life!"

A column of green fire burst out from the end of my zanpakutô and was headed straight for Gin. As soon as it got close enough to him I fired one backwards as well, knowing that he was going to flash step. I caught him off guard on the backwards attack, so I flashed stepped while turning and then appeared in front of him and got him with another fire of life. Gin went flying into the ground and when he landed, he left a huge crater.

**Hey guys, Please Review. I want to know what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Wind Cyclone

**Chapter 2**

"Hm. I thought you were better than this Gin."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, that was just a lucky shot."

"You think so huh."

"Yes I do because your attacks take a bit of time to charge up, so I am free to attack when you are charging."

"Hm. That is partly right and partly wrong. You still haven't seen it yet have you Gin."

"Seen what?"

"The mark on you body."

"What? When did that get there?"

"I put that on you when I shot you to the ground with Fire of Life."

"What is it for?"

"It is a target for my strongest kido of course, which is the one I created. I am going to end this."

I held my zanpakutô out to the left side of my body and moved my right hand in front, and then I closed my eyes. This only took an instant but it felt longer. I summoned the right amount of spiritual pressure to my hand and concentrated. I opened my eyes and there was my kido.

"Wind Cyclone," I said.

"Wind Cyclone? An interesting name," Gin replied.

I flashed stepped and with my other kido that I mastered I made a clone of myself and sent it to attack from the front, he jumped out of the road with a smug look on his face probably thinking something like 'as if that would hit me you'll have to come up with something more constructive than that'. At that instant I came from behind and hit him in the back with my Wind Cyclone while my clone was still in front of him. A white light exploded outward from the spot where the kido hit Gin's body it blasted me backwards and my clone dissipated. A large column of wind sprouted up above the white light and was twisting widely and as it was twisting it flung something out of it. Then I heard a scream like nothing I had heard before I had guessed it came from Gin but I couldn't be sure. I crashed on top of a building and left a bit of a crater, I got up slowly and looked down at my arm, it was all torn up; blood was gushing from it everywhere. The wounds were the size of needles then I figured out what the kido I created could do.

It creates tens of thousands of needles which penetrate the object down to the cellular level, which means that Gin should have no spiritual pressure anymore because all of those needles would have torn him to pieces. Just then the white orb disappeared and as I looked up I could see a body shape which I assumed to be Gin's. Gin turned around to face me and as I looked at him he seemed different then I looked closer. Gin had morphed into a hollow.

"What?" I asked myself quietly

"Are you surprised Captain Uzuki." Gin shouted down to me.

"Is this what Aizen meant that day that when he perfected the transformation he would bestow it on himself and his subjects?"

"You guessed correct Minako. This is the perfected transformation."

"Very well then it seems that I will also have to transform."

"What did you say?"

"Oh don't you remember Gin I can also transform into a hollow but I don't have just one form anymore I have two."

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Gin yelled as he came at with his shikai.

I dogged the attack and launched myself up into the air and as I did so, I called forth my mask of the dragon.

As the captain split away to go fight Gin, I went down to see if I could help cure some of the injured. I landed feet first in front of an orange kido that was protecting three soul reapers but I only remember one and that was Rangiku Matsumoto. She was lying on the ground being healed, from the look of it. It looks like she had been injured between her ribs and intestines so she can't breathe properly. My guess was that the healer was dealing with her first because that could be a big problem if left unhealed.

I walked up to the kido barrier and made a hole so I could get inside as I did this the healer stopped and looked up at me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ayaka I am the lieutenant of the 14th court guard squad and I am here to help you heal these two injured soul reapers." I replied.

"There is no such thing as the 14th court guard squad, and if there were I would have heard about it."

"No you would not have heard about it because everything about our squad was erased from soul society's records, the only people that know about us are the head captain, the captain of the fourth squad, Aizen and his crew and select individuals that the 14th squad and the head captain deemed able to keep their mouths shut about our squad."

"That is impossible, you don't ex . . ."

"Yes th . . . they do." A weak voice said.

'Rangiku stop talking, you really are an idiot sometimes." I told her.

"It . . . is good to see you to . . . Ayaka."

"You know her Rangiku?" The young man asked.

"Yes I . . . was one of the select individuals . . . that was trusted to keep . . . her mouth shut." She said while breathing heavily.

"You were that is hard to believe," he said to her quietly, "so what do you want?" He asked me.

"I want to help you heal them because they are going to need all there strength if we are to defeat Aizen."

"Very well; I'm Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the 3rd Court Guard Squad." He told me.

"Nice to meet you Izuru," I replied.

Just then a ball of white light appeared in the sky and a scream erupted from it like nothing I have ever heard before in my life. As I looked at it I could see Captain Uzuki standing near it on a roof top holding her hand out.

"What . . . did sh . . . she do?" Rangiku asked.

"She used her ultimate kido technique and seen as she only just finished mastering it this is the first time I have seen it in action so I don't know what happened to Gin or what effects it might have on Minako."

"Her own kido, but isn't that impossible?" Izuru asked.

"You would think but she was the second strongest soul reaper in all soul society before we were banished, now, she is the strongest, even stronger then the head captain."

"No one is stronger than Captain Yamamoto."

"Minako is, now that she is better."

"What do you mean by better?"

"Did you see what happened to Captain Tosen?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with . . ."

"You see don't you, that Captain Uzuki was also affected by a hollow transformation but her hollow transformation was different in fact it happened exactly the same way to your substitute soul reaper Ichigo."

"Ichigo's transformation happened because he lost his reiatsu and then he became a spirit and then fought with the hollow transformation."

"That is what happened to Captain Uzuki."

"I suppose then she really is stronger than the head captain."

"Minako Uzuki, captain of the 14th court guard squad, the most elite squad in soul society, advanced healers almost more advanced than Captain Unohana herself, advanced stealth agents trained by Yoruichi Shihoin and scientists trained by Kisuke Urahara."

"If your squad is so advanced then why haven't you helped us until now?"

"Because we are not always in Soul Society. Our barracks are on a cloud we spend five years in soul society and then five years in the human world and we only just got back a few weeks ago and after watching everything that happened we came as quickly as we could. That and we are only supposed to help when the captain commander asks for it."

"Fine then since you're here now I could use some help healing these two."


	4. Chapter 3 The Great Vermillion Phoenix

**Chapter 3**

My mask appeared as quickly as it always did, but this time the mask felt different. _Is it because I have two now? So I can only use my stronger mask?_ I thought to myself. I gathered my wits and continued to gather my spiritual pressure.

"Gin! You are going to wish you had died by that kido because I am going to rip your body to shreds!" I yelled in my hollowed voice.

"Bring it on!" He shouted back in his hollowed voice.

I flash stepped, and because I had my mask on I was twice as fast as I normally was. I appeared right in front of his face and with my zanpakutô I swung down as hard as I could. Then I heard the piercing of flesh I looked up to see my zanpakutô hadn't reached his head yet. I looked down his shikai and gone straight through my abdomen. With my left hand I grabbed his shikai and with my right hand I continued my downward swing.

"Let go!" He yelled at me.

"No." I said back.

All of a sudden I felt this pain ripping through my abdomen and as I looked down I saw that he was pulling his zanpakutô back through my body. I screamed in pain and then finally the last of his zanpakutô came through my body. Gin grabbed my throat, and because I was in so much pain I couldn't really do anything to stop him. He kicked me and I went flying and crashed through several buildings before I landed in a pile of rubble that used to be a building.

I got up slowly trying to think how I could beat him then I remembered that I had only been using my shikai and that I still had my last secret weapon up my sleeve.

"Very well then Gin, I will show you my zanpakutô's true form."

I jumped up to the top of the tallest building that I could see and raised my zanpakutô above my head.

"Here I go Ayaka. BANKAI!" As I said this, a large column of green fire encircled me and shot straight up to the sky.

"What is that spiritual pressure?" Rangiku asked.

"That is Captain Uzuki's spiritual pressure; it is stronger than it normally is." I replied

"What do you mean stronger than it normally is?" She asked

"I mean I have felt her spiritual pressure when she has had her first mask on with her shikai and bankai, and her second mask with her shikai but I have never felt this one."

"Which means what exactly?" She asked hesitantly

"It means she is going all out and using her second mask and her bankai and by the build up I am going to assume that she is going to summon Suzaku."

"Suzaku you mean the Vermillion Phoenix one of the four legendary beasts," Rangiku asked with surprise.

"That is just a cover to protect the real identity; Suzaku is really the spirit of Captain Uzuki's zanpakutô."

"How do you know that?" Izuru asked.  
"I know because I have seen him before. Great red wings, with a wing span over 20 feet, black eyes with I suppose you could say they have a red flame in the middle, huge talons and nine extended feathers coming from the tail of the phoenix. It was an amazing sight."

"And now she is going to summon him?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes and use her ultimate kido again but with an edge this time."

"I thought she already had the edge when she used it the first time," Izuru said.

"No. The first time was a trial run so she new what her kido could do, but now she is going to confine the blast that way it will do more damage to the person in side the so called shield."

"How will she make a shield and perform her kido at the same time?"

"That is what Suzaku is for. He has a certain ability that allows him to create a pyramid around an area as large as this entire city. So he will create one around Gin and as it slowly closes up the Captain will through her kido inside." I said quietly.

"That's smart and with no where to go Gin will surely die."

"That's the idea but you must understand that this has never been done before so there is a possibility that it won't work."

"Which bit won't work?" Izuru asked.

"Having enough energy to summon Suzaku then creating the pyramid and then using her kido and throwing it inside of the pyramid."

"Is the Captain expending energy to create the pyramid or is Suzaku?" Rangiku asked.

"The Captain is. Even though Suzaku is creating it the pyramid, the Captain is expending energy because that was their agreement." I replied.

"Their agreement?" Izuru asked.

"Suzaku would materialize when the Captain needed his assistance and in exchange for that the Captain would use up some of her energy if Suzaku was required to perform any of his special skills."

"I see. So this is going to be very draining on your Captain then."

"Yes and seen as I have not seen her with her second mask and bankai as well as summoning Suzaku then getting him to use his Fire Pyramid and then performing the Wind Cyclone I do not know what to do in terms of recovery afterwards." I said.

"I see. Well you will just have to be ready in case something does go wrong and you are needed." Izuru said.

The green fire column finally came down and my zanpakutô had transformed into its Bankai form the four sided Scythe of Fire. My spiritual pressure was at its peak with my second mask on. _"Now is the time to summon Suzaku." I thought to myself._

"Now from the great stars above I Minako Uzuki call the Great Legendary Beast Suzaku the Vermillion Phoenix to aid me. Lend me your strength and spirit SUZAKU!"

Then a piercing screech filled the air that could be heard from 1000 km away. The sky started to turn pink then red and then a circle with a diameter of about 50km opened in the middle of the red sky. A talon floated down through the opening, then another one, then the body and then the wings and finally the head of the Phoenix.

"This is Suzaku the Vermillion Phoenix." I shouted in my hollow voice towards Gin.

"I am Suzaku who calls me to aid them?" he said, "oh Minako I see, then today is the day that we put this plan into action I suppose."

"Yes Suzaku today we use that combo on Gin Ichimaru."

"Very impressive Minako I commend you on your efforts to summon the true form of your zanpakutô." Gin said.

"Are you ready Suzaku?"

"Always."

"Very well then. Suzaku use the Fire Pyramid."

Suzaku flew with great speed towards Gin and as he did so he lifted his head and a large sphere was moving up his throat and into his mouth. He flung his head forward suddenly and opened his mouth at the same time. A huge fireball flew out and sped towards Gin. When it reached a certain point in its ark, the fireball separated into smaller ones and took up positions around Gin in a pyramid shape. Instantly the gap between each of the small fireballs started to close in.

"Now is my chance." I said to myself.

I summoned what was left of my spiritual pressure and once again shut my eyes to summon my ultimate kido. I opened them once again and there was my Wind Cyclone bobbing up and down in the palm of my hand. I flash stepped and came up in front of Gin and threw my Wind Cyclone inside of the pyramid just as it was closing.

"Arrrrgggggghhhhhhh!" I screamed.

Gin had used his shikai for the last time and when I looked down it had passed straight through my chest. As I looked up to see his face he was being engulfed in my kido then just like before his zanpakutô grew back to its original size and I screamed in pain again.

The last thing I remember was seeing Gin's face disappearing into the Wind Cyclone.

"She is calling her bankai." I said to the others.

"What is her bankai?" Izuru asked.  
"It is the Four Sided Scythe of Fire." I replied.

The green column of fire disappeared and Captain Uzuki was standing on top of the building with her hand in the air holding her zanpakutô. She lowered her bankai slowly and as she did so she looked at Gin.

She shouted, "Now from the great stars above I Minako Uzuki call the Great Legendary Beast Suzaku the Vermillion Phoenix to aid me. Lend me your strength and spirit SUZAKU!"

The sky turned a shade of pink and then to a blood red. In the middle of the sky above the Captain a circle with a diameter of about 50 km dissipated and Suzaku started to come through. Then it looked like they were waiting for something to happen so it took a while before they started to fight again. The Vermillion Phoenix started to fly at a really fast speed and was headed straight for Gin. While he was flying he lifted his head and a large sphere moved up hit throat and then he flung his head forward and fire ball came flying out and flew towards Gin. Just before it hit Gin, it separated into smaller fire balls and they positioned themselves around Gin a pyramid formation. And from here it looked like a wall started to close in between the small fire balls.

Then I suddenly felt Captain Uzuki's spiritual pressure increase and it was a lot stronger than before. '_She is going to use her ultimate kido again_' I said to myself. Then she was gone and appeared in front of the pyramid and threw her Wind Cyclone inside. I could see it even from here the zanpakutô glistening with blood and pierced her body again and then retracted once more.

"Captain!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The gap finished closing in the pyramid and the white light of the Wind Cyclone became red looking from the pyramid. Captain Uzuki started to fall but Suzaku caught her in his claw and lowered her down onto a building behind him. I flash stepped and appeared beside her and looked down at her wounds. She had three major wounds all from Gin's zanpakutô and they were bleeding very fast. I quickly activated a special healing technique that I had developed for this purpose: to stop the internal bleeding until she can be taken to a proper healer.

Suzaku then opened the door back to his realm and flew into it with great speed as his job was done. While I was working I quickly glanced over to the pyramid which had disappeared as Suzaku had left and I saw Gin's body start to fall from the sky. His body looked burnt and there was blood everywhere. If a person could bleed from every pore in their body than that is what happened to Gin. He fell and hit the ground, when I heard him land I relaxed a bit and continued to heal the Captain.

'_With Gin defeated finally it might be easier to defeat Aizen,_' I thought to myself.

"Thank . . . you." I heard a voice say.

"Captain was that you?" I asked quietly.

"Ayaka . . . thank . . . you." She said again.

"No problem just hang in there you will be walking in no time," I said with a bit of hope in my voice.

'_I hope that young substitute soul reaper gets here soon. I don't think I will be able to defeat Aizen._' I thought again.

Just then a loud bang occurred which almost sounded like a clap of thunder and as I turned to see what had happened I was surprised to see that my wish had come true.


End file.
